


For His Master's Use

by Lynchy8



Series: Fun (and sad!) little drabbles [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Dom!jolras, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Handcuffs, M/M, Name Calling, PWP, Sub!taire, there is absolutely no plot at all whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/pseuds/Lynchy8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epeolatry prompted me to write bottomR with face slapping and handcuffs. This was the result. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Master's Use

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epeolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeolatry/gifts).



Grantaire was naked and kneeling in the middle of the room, hands behind his back, eyes lowered reverently to the floor as he had been instructed. Already the anticipation was coursing through him. He took a deep, steadying breath, preparing himself for what was to come.

Enjolras entered the room and Grantaire resisted the temptation to raise his head to watch him. He heard the man move about the room around him. He kept himself fixed and still, determined to prove his Dom wrong, prove that he was capable of following basic instructions.

Instructions like "get in there, kneel down and don't move".

Lost in his thoughts, already slipping into his role, he didn't immediately notice that Enjolras was in front of him until a hand seized his jaw, pulling his chin up to meet those cold, blue eyes.

"What to do with you, then." Enjolras murmured to himself, his head on one side as he continued. "What to do with my little slut..."

Grantaire made a small whining noise in the back of his throat. Enjolras dropped his chin, taking a small step back.

"Please..." The word escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. A stinging slap cracked through the room and Grantaire's cheek burned with the handprint that now glowed there. It was a delicious pain and he closed his eyes, relishing it.

"You will be silent unless spoken to," Enjolras instructed, his voice calm and controlled as always. Grantaire lowered his eyes, obediently.

Enjolras moved around him, circling him.

"You look so lovely on your knees." He murmured softly, the words carrying through the silence of the bedroom. "All ready to serve me in whatever manner I see fit. Isn't that right?" He returned to standing in front of Grantaire.

"Yes," he replied to the direct question. Another slap to join the first, this one hard enough to bring a prickly heat behind his eyes.

"Yes, Sir," he corrected, blinking several times.

"Very good," Enjolras purred, running his fingers through Grantaire's messy curls, causing him to lean into his touch.

"I'm going to handcuff you, then I'm going to fuck your mouth. Then I'm going to use you because that's what you're good for. Isn't that right, boy?"

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir, please use me. Use me as you see fit," he gasped as Enjolras tugged on his hair, just harsh enough. Above him Enjolras smiled.

"Oh you are delightful when you beg," he praised before moving away towards the cupboard.

When he returned he stepped round behind Grantaire, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back, baring his throat. He savagely bit down on the corded tendons there, marking him purple. Grantaire groaned in pleasure. He felt the click, the slight pressure and cold as the steel handcuffs were snapped into place over his crossed wrists. He flexed his shoulders, testing them.

"SafeWord, my pet?" Enjolras muttered into his ear.

"Red," he breathed in response, earning another sharp bite, this one to just above his collarbone.

"Good boy."

Enjolras moved round him to stand before him. Grantaire stared up at him, eyes already dark with lust. His tongue flicked over his lower lip as he watched Enjolras slowly unbutton his fly, removing his cock. He grabbed Grantaire's hair roughly and directed his head forwards towards him.

Grantaire went obediently and with relish. He loved it when Enjolras grabbed him like this, used him like this. He hungrily took Enjolras into his mouth, his tongue playing over the tip before suckling at the head.

The grip on his hair relaxed slightly, giving Grantaire the freedom to play, to show off, to pleasure his Master in the best way he could. He hummed with enthusiasm as he hollowed his cheeks.

This slight reprieve did not last long. He soon felt those fingers tighten, his scalp burning as he was roughly held in place, and Grantaire had only a moment to relax his throat before Enjolras began to thrust roughly and deeply into his mouth. He let his jaw slacken, concentrating on the sensation of Enjolras fulfilling his promise, fucking his mouth, using him as he saw fit.

Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as the tip of Enjolras's cock hit the back of his throat and he forced himself to loosen up, determined not to gag.

"Fuck, your mouth!" Enjolras stuttered and Grantaire looked up at him, up at his golden god who stared back down at him.

Enjolras was lost in the warm wet heat of Grantaire's mouth, of his complete obedience, kneeling down and welcoming Enjolras's control over him. The hums and whines of pleasure merely spurred him on and he could see Grantaire's neglected cock, hard and leaking against his stomach.

"You're so beautiful like this. My good boy, just letting me - fuck! Letting me use you," Enjolras pulled out suddenly, stepping backwards. Grantaire nearly toppled over as he tried to follow him, letting out a desperate whine that just went straight to Enjolras's cock.

"Not yet, my needy little slut," Enjolras was breathing hard as he pulled his trousers off completely, his shirt quickly following. Grantaire watched him unashamedly, his eyes greedy.

"On the bed with you."

Grantaire staggered to his feet, the task all the more difficult with his hands restrained behind his back. He moved as though drunk, despite being as sober as a judge, before managing to struggle onto the bed where he waited patiently on his knees.

Enjolras joined him, grabbing his neck and pulling him into a harsh kiss, all teeth and tongue, bruising the other man's lips.

"I'm going to fuck you," he hissed. "Would you like that?"

"Oh god," Grantaire babbled, his coherency almost completely shot. Enjolras, however, was in no mood to be lax about the rules and slapped his sub hard across the face, bringing back a spark of focus to his eyes.

"I said, would you like that?" He repeated.

"Please, sir," Grantaire gasped, eyes wide and totally focused on the man still holding him by the neck. 

"Please fuck me. I need you in me. Need your cock in my arse. Thank you for using me, Sir." Enjolras cut him off with another bruising kiss before shoving him forward, face down into a pillow with his arse up in the air.

"So beautiful. So desperate for me," Enjolras ran his fingers up Grangaire's spine before tracing round the curve of his arse, causing him to shiver. Grantaire whimpered into the pillow.

Enjolras grabbed the lube from the bedside table, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers.

"I wonder," he muttered, loud enough for Grantaire to hear. "I wonder how much prep you need. Whether you could take me after two fingers." He thrust a slick finger without preamble between Grantaire's cheeks, enjoying the gasp and whine it produced. 

"Or maybe even one?"

He moved the finger slowly, teasingly, in and out, feeling Grantaire tremble beneath him, trying to fight the urge to press back against that finger. He looked down and saw that Grantaire had his eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

"You're such a slut for my cock. I bet you could take me after one finger alone."

"Oh fuck..." Grantaire's voice was completely wrecked and his body treacherously keened back, welcoming Enjolras's finger as it moved inside him. He seemed to tense, fully expecting Enjolras to chastise him for speaking out of turn.

Instead, Enjolras chuckled, running his hand over Grantaire's arse, pinching it slightly where it met the thigh.

"You're so eager for me to fuck you. I love to see you like this, so needy. You need me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Oh please, Sir, please" he burbled in reply, raising his hips higher in invitation. 

Enjolras considered. He had only been teasing Grantaire. He had no intention of harming his precious boy, and that included fucking him without proper preparation, no matter how nicely his darling pet begged. But they had fucked yesterday and R was still quite loose. He ran his finger round Grantaire's hole, his lips pursed.

Grantaire let out a petulant whine when Enjolras withdrew his fingers and that Enjolras wouldn't ignore, delivering a sharp slap to his sub's arse.

"Hush now, greedy slut," he admonished. "You'll take what I give you and be grateful for it."

"Yes, Sir," Grantaire replied mournfully.

Enjolras slicked his cock with lube, using more than he normally would, before seizing Grantaire by the hips and lining up. Slowly, slower than normal, he pushed in.

Grantaire exhaled sharply at the delicious burn, just the right side of painful. He loved it when Enjolras did this. It was so rare. Normally his Dom was overly attentive with prep, even though Grantaire had told him, had assured him during negotiation that he loved it rough. But this was perfect and he sighed happily, waiting for Enjolras to move, to fuck him, take him, claim him.

Enjolras pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in hard, pushing Grantaire's face and shoulders into the mattress. He kept up a punishing pace, fucking him rhythmically and harshly and oh god it was glorious. He was lost in sensation, everything was Enjolras, fingers holding him hard enough to bruise, keeping him in place. His shoulders burned where his arms remained behind his back.

"You're so good for me, pet. My good boy just taking me, opening up for me, my little cockslut. All. Mine." Enjolras punctuated the last two words with a sharp, deep thrust, making Grantaire groan. He fought to ignore his aching cock, knowing he wouldn't be permitted to come until he had earned it, until his master was happy and had taken what was his.

"Please," he whimpered, trying to hide the word in the pillow but Enjolras heard him.

"Do you want something?" Enjolras teased, his tone entirely too innocent as he amended his angle slightly and thrust straight into Grantaire's prostate, drawing a ragged cry from the man beneath him. 

"I wonder if you can come like this, untouched. With just me fucking you, using you."

Grantaire cried out again, his whole body aching deliciously and Enjolras fucked him hard. Then he paused, leaning forward to whisper in his hear, brushing away damp curls from the base of Grantaire's neck.

"Come, then, my pet. Come for me untouched. Show me how good you are." He bit down hard on Grantaire's shoulder, causing him to cry out again, before renewing his efforts, his own orgasm building in the depths of his gut as he thrust forward again and again.

Grantaire came hard a few moments later, crying out into the pillow, tears pouring down his cheeks as Enjolras continued to fuck him through it. 

The sensation of Grantaire tensing tight around him pushed Enjolras over the edge. His whole body stilled, buried deep inside his sub; then he slowly pulled out, collapsing down, deliberately falling to the side to avoid crushing the man beneath him.

He allowed himself only a moment to recover before moving to release Grantaire from his bonds. The man was panting hard, his whole body shaking where he remained prone on his knees, face pressed into the pillow.

Gentle fingers released his wrists, massaging them carefully to aid the circulation, before Enjolras deftly negotiated Grantaire on to his side, pulling him into welcome arms, Grantaire's back pressed against his chest.

"Hush, my sweet boy, you did so well," Enjolras ran his fingers comfortingly through the sweaty, curls, knowing how much Grantaire liked it, wanting to let his darling boy know how precious he was, how loved he was.

He gently continued to pet and praise him, waiting for Grantaire to come back to him, to open his eyes and smile up at him lazily.

"You really are wonderful," he muttered, pressing a kiss to Grantaire's temple.

Grantaire gave him a smug grin of satisfaction before sleepily closing his eyes.


End file.
